Adiós, pelirroja
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: ¿Y si Ginny tuviera también una vena oscura? ¿Y si hubiera una relación entre Tom Ryddle y Ginny Weasley? Averigualo aquí. Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad excusiva de la mente maestra de JK Rowling. Derechos reservados. La trama es completamente mía.

**Disclaimer 2: **Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.

* * *

**Adiós, pelirroja**

La verdad que era una lástima. Una real lástima. _Pero era necesario_, te dijiste. Ella estaba ahí, en el piso mojado de la Cámara de los Secretos. Mientras la veías. Cada vez más pálida, cada vez más entumecida.

Sonreíste. También era delicioso. Ver cómo se le escapaba la vida. Ver cómo a cada momento su patética vida de once años se le iba. Se le iba para no volver. Para darte a ti la vida.

Era embriagante. Tener su vida entre tus manos. Poder decidir qué hacer con ella. Sabiendo que nadie podría reclamar. O protestar. Nadie. Ni siquiera ella. Ella menos que nadie.

Ella que dio con sus sentimientos en tu diario. Que te dio su alma.

-o-

_Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. _

_Hola Ginny. Yo soy Tom Ryddle. _

_No sabía que los diarios pudieran contestar. _

_Pero nunca habías visto este diario, ¿no?_

_¿Eres su dueño?_

_Soy un recuerdo guardado en estas páginas. Para guardar sus secretos. _

_¿Cuáles secretos?_

_Te cuento uno si tú me cuentas otro. _

-o-

Que te hizo soportar su estúpido enamoramiento por el estúpido chico Potter. El chico que representaría tu caída. Pero no, no lo permitirías. No permitirías que él fuera tu caída. Vengarías tu futuro. Y renacerías. Renacerías con la vida de la pequeña Weasley.

Horas antes se había puesto pesada. Había gritado. Había tratado de alejarse de ti. _Chica estúpida_, sonreíste. Nadie había escapado de ti y nadie jamás lo haría. Tú eras poderoso, tú eras Lord Voldemort. Eras invencible. Ella no representaba ningún obstáculo. Fue tan fácil… tan fácil minar sus defensas. Tan fácil penetrarlas. Conducirla contra su voluntad… Siempre te habían gustado los títeres, aunque nunca te gustó verlos, siempre preferiste manejarlos. Ahora manejas la vida de Ginny Weasley. Ahora tomas su vida.

-o-

_Nadie me ha entendido como tú, Tom. _

_Y nadie nunca jamás lo hará. Porque ellos no te entienden, Gin, pero yo sí. Eres especial, Gin. Pero eso ellos no lo saben, sólo yo. Sólo yo puedo comprenderte. _

_Gracias, Tom. _

-o-

Jugaste con su varita entre sus dedos. La varita te reconocía alegremente como su dueño. Tanto que la habías utilizado… En esos meses habían sido uno. Uno en un mismo cuerpo. Uno en una misma entidad. La pequeña Weasley y tú.

-o-

_Tom, no sé que hice anoche. _

_Tranquila, es normal. _

_No puede ser normal. Yo siempre recuerdo lo que…_

_Fue sólo Halloween. No va a pasar nada porque no recuerdes Halloween. _

_Um… Tienes razón. _

_Siempre la tengo. _

-o-

Sabías tantas cosas interesantes. Sabías por ejemplo que el estúpido de Dumbledore seguía siendo director, aunque lo había expulsado. También sabías que el viejo de Slughorn había renunciado y su lugar lo ocupaba un tipo con una marca oscura en el brazo. No habías podido verla, pero sabías que estaba relacionada contigo, con tu poder.

-o-

_¿Cómo hiciste para guardar tu recuerdo en un diario?_

_Esa es una pregunta complicada, Gin. _

_Pero quiero saberlo. _

_Maté a alguien. Alguien que se metió conmigo. Me defendí. Y luego guardé mi recuerdo aquí. _

_Oh. _

-o-

Tu yo del futuro había creado esa marca oscura. Tu yo del futuro era poderoso. Y seguro que había conseguido presas mucho más interesantes que una chiquilla tonta y fácil de manipular. Tan fácil que no merecía el esfuerzo de manipularla. Era tan tonta. Tan ingenua…

-o-

_¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que no hables con extraños, Gin?_

_Mis padres nunca pensaron que me encontraría con alguien como tú. _

_¿Y quién soy yo, Gin?_

_Un ser oscuro…_

_¿Por qué aún no destruyes el diario, Gin?_

_Porque no sé cómo…_

_Mentirosa. _

_¡Es la verdad!_

_Tienes una parte oscura también Gin. Una parte que se entusiasma con lo que yo hago. _

_No está bien…_

_No hay bien o mal. Sólo hay individuos que temen hacer lo que deben hacer. _

-o-

Te encogiste de hombros. No era tu culpa de todos modos. Tú sólo tomaste lo que te ofrecieron. Ya estabas harto de esperar. Y no ibas a andarte con tonterías. Con remilgos, o escrúpulos. Las delicadezas no se hicieron para ti. Si querías tomar algo lo tomabas y ya. Sin pararte a pensar en las consecuencias. Sin pararte a pensar en a quién hacías daño. ¿Por qué lo harías? Nadie jamás se preocupó por el daño que te hacían a ti. ¿Por qué entonces tú tendrías consideración con los demás? Mucho menos con esa chiquilla tonta que tenía un serio problema de fanatismo con Harry Potter. _La culpa no era tuya_, te repetiste.

Te inclinaste y la besaste. Apenas un roce. Un roce de muerte. De muerte para ella y de vida para ti.

- Adiós, pelirroja.

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron. Era hora de enfrentarte a Potter.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- One shoot transcurrido en el segundo año de Potter y CIA. Ginny tiene once y Tom ha salido del diario.

- Las conversaciones del diario son ligeramente modificadas para cumplir con los parámetros del reto. Me place que a los once años, Ginny supiera que Ryddle era alguien de cuidado, pero q no dijera nada porque tenía una vena oscura a la q le seducía la idea del poder de ese diario.

- ¿Reviews?


End file.
